plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
2nd-Best Taco of All Time
:Not to be confused with the Magic Taco. 225px |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Solar |tribe = Trick |ability = Heal 4. Draw a card. |flavor text = Significantly better than the 3rd-Best Taco of All Time.}} 2nd-Best Taco of All Time is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and its abilities heal a selected plant or the plant hero for 4 , and give the plant hero a card. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Trick *'Abilities:' Heal 4. Draw a card. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Significantly better than the 3rd-Best Taco of All Time. Strategies With Not only does this card heal you for quite a lot if it is used to heal you, it also gives you an additional card upon use. Also, you can use it to not only heal yourself, but to heal a badly damaged plant to keep it alive for longer, and it can also be used to draw a card as a last resort when you are running low on cards. Since this is a healing card too, you can use it with Pepper M.D. so that it can gain strength and health when this trick is played. It also draws a card, so using this in tandem with Bananasaurus Rex can also benefit, although only Chompzilla can do so without Seedling, Cornucopia, or Petal-Morphosis. Be sure to heal your hero especially when at low health. Remember the game ends once a hero loses his/her health, so this is best used to keep your hero alive longer. Against As there is no real counter to this trick, it is recommended to hurt more than your opponent can heal. Your opponent can use this trick to heal themselves just as you thought you've won, so do not let your guard down. The AI opponents on single player missions commonly play this to heal themselves, so it is best to take them down before they are able to play it. Gallery 2nd Best Taco of All Time stats.png|2nd-Best Taco of All Time's statistics 2nd Best Taco HD.png|HD 2nd-Best Taco of All Time 2nd-Best-Taco-Of-All-Time new card.png|Card Earning 2nd-Best Taco of All Time.png|The player earning 2nd-Best Taco of All Time after completing the 8th step in Chompzilla's Hero Quest Pepper MD eating 2nd-Best Taco of All Time.jpeg|2nd-Best Taco of All Time being used on Pepper M.D. ChompzillaAllyPacks.PNG|2nd-Best Taco of All Time on the advertisement for the Chompzilla Ally Pack RoseHeroPackPvZH.jpg|2nd-Best Taco of All Time on the advertisement for the Rose Hero Pack 2ndBestTacoofAllTimeonMetalPetalSunflower.jpg|2nd-Best Taco of All Time being used on Metal Petal Sunflower 2ndBestTacoofAllTimeonTheLooper.jpg|2nd-Best Taco of All Time being used on Sergeant Strongberry 2ndBestTacoofAllTimeonBlackEyedPea.jpg|2nd-Best Taco of All Time being used on Black-Eyed Pea taco5.jpg|2nd-Best Taco of All Time costing 5 sun due to Defensive End's ability 2ndBestTacoofAllTimeCardImage.png|2nd-Best Taco of All Time's card image Old IMG 20160402 092807.jpg|2nd-Best Taco of All Time's statistics Chompzilla Ally Pack Promotion.png|2nd-Best Taco of All Time on the advertisement for the Chompzilla Ally Pack TacoShadow2.PNG|2nd-Best Taco of All Time's silhouette TacoGets2.PNG|The player receiving 2nd-Best Taco of All Time from a Premium Pack Trivia * The fact that it is the second best may be a reference to the Magic Taco in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2. * It bears a resemblance to the taco in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Category:Tricks